Rawk on 111
by quiet-apparition
Summary: A send up of punk!Ginny stories and all they represent. Mary Sue warning. OOC warning. R for inevitable future swearing, rape(not descriptive) and heavy petting as well as very short skirts
1. Rawk on 111

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp. In fact I don't own this story idea. I ripped it off the thousands of poor avril wanabees with one exception, unlike them I don't threaten to stalk people who give me bad reviews or advice. I laugh at myself.  
  
A/N: Yes - it's a joke. Thanks to all you writers who try and make Ginny into some OOC punk "rawker" because you're too afraid to go and get a life of your own. All spelling has been adjusted to fit such criteria  
  
Rawk on!!!111  
  
Ginny Wesley new that her sixthyear at Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft was bound to be an interesting 1. Since staying with her muggle friend, Fiona, this summer Giny had discovered the alternative cuture. Punk culture. At first Ginny had been afrayed of those radical spiky-haired creatures of the knight, but now, thanks to Fiona's help he had come to love them.  
  
No longer was she little preppy inocent Ginny. Now she was a full-on punk, complete with eyebrow, nose and naval ring. Proceding up her left ear were half a dozen rings each with a different coloured gem. Her right had a single peircing, a diamond on a silver hoop. She died her red weasley hair black with elektric blue tips but left her eyebrows read cos they looked kewl that way and brought herself a whole new wardrobe with muney from the twins (who tought she was buying a new broom) including bondage pants, fish net stockings and an extensive set of dog collars. Her make-up became much darker and thicka, but also began using shades she'd thought as slutty before - bright pink, loud red and lime green.  
  
Despite her already radical change Ginny had not yet finished with her evolution. She brought a muggle Discman and a stack of cds, including good charlotte who had fast become her favourite band. Her attitude changed alot too. Sure, she was still a bright grl (or as she liked to think; woman) but she developed a meaner side and a mouth that could throw out insults faster then a firebolt at full throttle. Ginny also became an ambitious and cunning girl, not afraid to backstab her best friends to get what she wants.  
  
All this happened in too weeks.  
  
********************  
  
Ginny was a little anxious, but not really scarred, when Fiona dropped her off at the Burrow 2 weeks be4 term started again. She set her bag down at the gate and straitened up her clothes. She was wearing a tight dazzlingly white tee which revealed her midrif with black angel wings printed on the back. Her long smooth legs were covered till halfway up her calf by black dockmartens. A black mini couldn't help but reveel her g-string and recent Brazilian waxing. Gloves of fishnet adorned her hands but even the contrast of the black fishnet against pale skin wasn't as noticable as ginny's face which was flawless pure white, with gaudy red shapely lips and death-black eye liner. Her piercings shone all the colours of the rainbow. Her hair hung in a smooth silky sheet, parted slightly at the ears to allow for headphones.  
  
You couldn't deny that she was a sexy fox, with curves in all the right places and a full bosom. Her body personified perfection and her look radiated danger. Satisfied, she picked up her bag, walked through the gate and readied herself for her mothers reaction.  
  
IMPOTANT AUTHOERS NOAT  
  
Hehehe, that was very fun. But now I've found that writing bad on purpose is actually really quite hard, especially when you're trying to describe clothing. Don't worry, her Discman will be enchanted in future so she can safely listen to her Good Charlotte at Hogwarts. Someone will try to rape her. Her family (except fellow rawker Bill) will turn against her. 


	2. Keep on Rawkin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp. In fact I don't own this story idea. I ripped it off the thousands of poor avril wanabees with one exception, unlike them I don't threaten to stalk people who give me bad reviews or advice. I laugh at myself.  
  
Rawk on!!!111  
  
Satisfied, she picked up her bag, walked through the gate and readied herself for her mothers reaction.  
  
The front door was wide open but Ginny still had truble getting her immense bag through the door. The small commotion caused by this alerted the others to her presence. 10 jaws dropped simulatinously. Bill was the first one to come to his senses. "New look Ginny?" he said with a one-sided smile and a mischevious look in his eyes. Ginny beamed at him, she had known her oldest brother would approve of her change, being a punk himself. He stood up and walked past her and up the stairs, bending down briefly to whisper in her ear, "I pity you, I really do."  
  
He didn't need to explain what he meant. eight other faces, six Wesley, one Harry, one Hermione, looked at her from the couch with mixed expressions, amusement(the twins and Charlie), approval (Harry - who was looking at her legs), disgust (Hermione - who was also looking at her legs), outrage(her Mother) and concern(her Father). Ginny braced her ears. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF YOUNG LADY!?!?" Mrs Wesley exploded, "YOU LOOK LIKE A COMMON PROSTITUTE!!!" "Hi Mum, Hi Dad," Ginny tried to difuse the situation," . surprise?" "You're not getting out of it that easily, Virginia Luisa Wesley," Mrs Wesleys innitial shock had turned into complete and utter disgust, "Now tell me, what on earth has posessed you to do THAT to your hair?" "I was bored of my old hair," Ginny said exasparated, "I wanted to change it." "Now, really Ginny," her Father said gravely, the image of parentil concern, "You know we support all your decisions but there are some instances where permission needs to be asked - " "Well, fuck you and your permission. It's my life. DEAL!." And she turned on her heel and stormed up the crooked staircase to her room.  
  
Throwing herself on the bed Ginny wept bitter sobs into her pillow for a while before she felt a compforting hand on her shoulder. Looking up through her tears Ginny saw Harry's symathetic face and smiled a trembelling smile. "Damn Mum doesn't understand," she sniffed dismally.  
  
"Here," Harry said thrusting his handkerchief at her," Take this." "Thanks." Ginny blowed her nose loudly and dabbed her eyes. Turning over, she suddenly remembering something she covered her face in her hands, "Oh no! My mascara's not waterproof. I must look terrible!" "You never look terrible, Ginny." Harru said simply.  
  
A/N: This chapter was easier then the last for some reason. The style's changed a little but hopefully it's still as crap as ever. 


	3. Rawk around the clock

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp. In fact I don't own this story idea. I ripped it off the thousands of poor avril wanabees with one exception, unlike them I don't threaten to stalk people who give me bad reviews or advice. I laugh at myself.  
  
Rawk on !!!111  
  
"You never look terrible, Ginny." Harru said simply.  
  
And with that he leaned forward and kissed her. Ginny welcomed his warm mouth, enthusiastically kissing him back. Still kissing her he climbed on top of her cupping her face in his hands. Drawing away for a second he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Ginny."  
  
Entranced by his emerald stare ginny whispered, "I love you too," and pulled him back to her.  
  
Harry took his hands away from her face and moved them down her body. She shivered violently from the nearness of his skin to her own. Harry's warm hands pushed their way under her skirt, feeling her moistness. Suddenly, Ginny had had enough. Pulling back she tried to push him off her, but due to quiditch training, his thin body had some strangth in it and he held her down easily. Removing one oh his hands he reached into his pocket for his wand and did a quick silencing spell as well as one to restrain her.  
  
Despite her desprate efforts Jinny Wesley was trapped. Harry did not stop and soon her entire face was black with mascara mingled with tears.  
  
A/N: thank you reviewers, you have inspired me to produce even more of this tripe. These two chapters were going to be a cliff hanger, but now I can't be bothered. This is about as heavy as it's going to get, except maybe more descriptions of kissing. 


	4. Crocodile Rawk

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hp. In fact I don't own this story idea. I ripped it off the thousands of poor avril wanabees with one exception, unlike them I don't threaten to stalk people who give me bad reviews or advice. I laugh at myself.  
  
A/N: Sorry everybody, I've had exams these past weeks and haven't had time to update. Once again I'm probably going to change style, maybe write some crap angsty poetry from Ginny's p.o.v, but as I've said before. I'm trying to maintain a constant level of crappness. The bad spelling isn't really an affective joke anymore so I'm just going to have a bad, but well-spelt story, from here on.  
  
For some reason I just want to tell you all that my favourite line is "You never look terrible, Ginny." Harru said simply. I absolutely adore calling him Harru (pronounced Ha-roo).  
  
I've noticed in some reviews a few questions have been asked, and here and my answers.  
  
DemonBlade: Yes, this is a parody, but I'm not really sure what I'm getting at either. Really this was made to vent anger at people who can't write for shit and change JKs world so they can live out their own fantasies.  
  
eruesse: Sorry to make you cry, I'm not sure if we need anymore of "these" either, but I'm not sure if we don't.  
  
Jane7: Good Charlotte aren't punk. Ginny is an idiot when she becomes "punk". Hence she thinks Good Charlotte are punk.  
  
Kym: Ok, here's the thing Ginny isn't supposed to be a punk, well she is but what I'm getting at is people who write stories they know nothing about. Or put themselves in a Characters body and pretend its been them all along. And people who describe clothes more than they describe plots and .. That actually gives me an idea, a self insertion! You get the message  
  
blue_rain_cloud: please comment again and point out the parts that seem too well written. It seems some editing needs to take place.  
  
Melinda: thank you, now I have a goal in my plot. Someone will be killed, perfect!  
  
darkcow007: err, well if you just read the last chapter you'd notice that "Harru" (I just put that in to make me laugh) raped Ginny. So, basically, there's going to be no more Harry and Ginny. However it does help create a way for Draco and Ginny to relate, their hatred of Harry.  
  
And now onto the story!  
  
Rawk on !!!111  
  
Despite her desprate efforts Jinny Wesley was trapped. Harry did not stop and soon her entire face was black with mascara mingled with tears  
  
Ginny did not go down to dinner that night. After Harry left she curled herself into a ball on her bed and gently rocked backwards and forwards over and over again. In her mind she kept seeing the incident, remembered that he had said he loved her, the look in his seemingly innocent eyes. Green as a fresh pickled toad .  
  
The memory sent Ginny into another series of sobs. In her first year she had been so young, so foolish but how could she have been so stupid? How could she have known? How could she have stopped it?  
  
No answer came and so Ginny came to the conclusion that it wasn't him at fault. It was her. She had been the one to wear such slutty clothing, to kiss him back, to tell him she loved him. It was all her fault and no-one must know.  
  
Ginny heard a small knock and her door and a tentative voice calling her name in question. Pulling herself into a standing position Ginny saw the world spin madly around her, felt the surges of nausea overcome her. She staggered over to the door and threw it open before collapsing into Bill's arm's.  
  
"Ginny?" he said in a voice full of horror, "What's happened?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but found her throat was too tight for words. She looked up at him helplessly before emptying her stomach on his dragon hide boots. He quickly picked her up and carried her to the bathroom on the opposite side of the corridor.  
  
Sitting her down on the sink, Bill quickly dampened a towel and began washing Ginny's face. He gently shushed all her efforts to speak, and Ginny was grateful for it. Even though she had to tell Bill what happened she needed time to gather her thoughts. Once she was relatively clean and Bill had cleaned his boots with a spell Ginny launched into her story.  
  
Bill's face changed in horror as Ginny repeated what had happened with Harry. He looked absolutely livid with rage and stormed towards the door, and what Ginny knew would soon be a dead Harry if she didn't stop him. Running to beat him to the door, she stood in front of it, arms spread to stop him getting through.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Bill looked at her in confusion, but after thoroughly searching his sister's fate, he nodded. "You'll come and live with me, though, won't you?"  
  
She nodded, and Bill looked relieved. "Get your stuff together. I'm going to go tell Mum."  
  
A/N: Never fear, there will be some Draco/Ginny in probably the the chapter after the next one. I've decided that I'm going to insert myself, probably in the next chapter. Ginny will learn of an amazing power she has, but I haven't decided what it is yet, oh wait, she still has to charm her discman. But anyway, lots more coming up. 


	5. School of Rawk

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I'm not making money out of this, I'm not JK, I don't own any characters, but I do own the right to call Harry "Harru".  
  
Rawk on!!!111  
  
The next three weeks Ginny spent in Bill's Diagon Alley apartment were eye- opening for Ginny. She had come to Bill's apartment expecting sanctuary, quiet, a place to think not expecting to be forced into her brother's raging social life.  
  
Night after night Ginny met other young wizards like herself but with a difference, they could legally drink Fire whiskey and didn't have parents who told them to turn the music down and get to bed. Often when she was too overcome by it all and made her way up to the guest room where she slept, Ginny walked in on her brothers friends, at it like rabbits, on the bed she would have to sleep in. Now, Ginny normally wouldn't have had a problem with this all but so soon after the incident, even the slightest mention of any sexual activity sent her into tears. Bill, her older brother Bill, so protective of her at home, was too busy with his friends to pay much attention to his sister. He'd always ask her if she was ok, and when Ginny smiled back weakly, he didn't seem to notice.  
  
On Friday night, in her second week at Bill's, Ginny stopped trying to be strong and broke down in the bathroom. The bass and the rhythmic dancing pounded through the tiles and flooded her mind and she wondered if the ground had shook like that on the night .  
  
From behind two strong arms pulled Ginny into a hug. Thinking Bill had found her she leaned back into the hug, finding comfort in his embrace. A deep voice, but not that of Bill's, asked, "Ginny, are you o.k?"  
  
Pushing herself up, Ginny spun on her heel. "Malfoy," she spat recognising the platinum blonde hair at once, "What are you doing here?!?"  
  
She looked at him with such rage that it seemed that lightning sparked from her gloriously-lashed eyes. But Draco Wilfred Malfoy was not afraid. He stood in his black leather jacket and baggy black pants with a slight edging of a silver chain entwined skull on gold, his obviously expensive, but still grungy-looking, Good Charlotte t-shirt and silver nose studs and looked at her with his piercing silver eyes with such pity and hurt that Ginny was quite taken-back. He looked at her with such intensity that it consumed her and she felt inclined to tell him everything about her life, right there, right now, on the bathroom floor, with the bass pumping all around them.  
  
And so she did. It came out all in a rush, everything about her life from her earliest memory(Fred and George rigging a teddy-bear with explosives) to now. And he did the same, talking about his hatred of Harry and his abusive relationship with his Father and how it had forced him to run away and join punk culture without a second thought. And when he finished they sat in silence, comfortable in themselves and eachother.  
  
Draco eventually got up and stretched, "You do realise that this year I'm going to try more then ever to kill that potter-scum." "Yeah," Ginny said with a shrug, "Serves the barstad right." He looked down at her with a frown and said, "Oh Ginny, you're mascara's run. Let me fix it for you."  
  
He bent down and cupped her beautiful face in his hands. She shivered from the feel of his hands and without realising it, tilted her head back. Taking the invitation he leaned in and kissed her, first on the eyelids, then up her jaw line and finally on her mouth. Unlike Harry's kiss it was sweet and firm, he tasted of peppermint in her mouth. Before it got anywhere, she drew back.  
  
"I just want to take it slowly, ok?" "Of course, Gin-bug, one little baby step at a time," and with a final kiss he left her, with promises of seeing her on the 1st of Spetember.  
  
A/N: Around half way through this I remembered I hadn't described any clothing for a while, and so of course inserted Draco's "expensive, but still grungy-looking" out fit. Did you notice the lightning sparking from her eyes? Not only will she be punk!Ginny but she will be elemental mage, lover of Draco, hater of all things cute and fluffy, bitchy but likeable, best friend of self inserted author, changer of Dumbeldore's personality, punk!Ginny. Oh my. 


	6. Rawking Horse

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I'm not making money out of this, I'm not JK, I don't own any characters, but I do own the right to call Harry "Harru".  
  
Rawk on!!!111  
  
32nd of August  
  
"My soul  
  
It is dark thing  
  
Since you visited and left your pootrid mark  
  
I still feel your skin on mines  
  
You, like the ocean  
  
Rawking up and down my beaches  
  
Like a rawking horse  
  
Like a rawking whore  
  
Wearing the rawk away  
  
Silent screams on the tip of my tongue  
  
But unable to come out  
  
And pierce the air  
  
Whilst your lips were clamped down on mine  
  
Your tongue tasted of  
  
butter beer  
  
pumpkin juice  
  
and an earwax berty bott flavoured bean  
  
when you made me eat your broomstick  
  
I choked on your life-force  
  
And you devoured mine  
  
Like a child  
  
Unwrapping its Christmas presents  
  
Before everyone else wakes up  
  
And when we did it doggy  
  
With a (surprisingly tasteful) collar around my neck  
  
I was your bitch  
  
But you don't own me!  
  
I will get my life back  
  
I will get my virginity back!  
  
But for now  
  
I  
  
Am  
  
Ashamed  
  
That I orgasmed with you on top of me  
  
Disgusted  
  
That it was good  
  
And yet bad  
  
So very, very bad"  
  
A/N: I WILL GET MY VIRGINTIY BACK! Oh my, I love writing this story, thank you everyone for reviewing! 


	7. Hard Rawk Cafe

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I'm not making money out of this, I'm not JK, I don't own any of her characters, but I do own the self insertion that will soon to come up, Harry's twin sister(also arriving soon, I promise!), the alien that's taken over Draco's body the right to call Harry "Harru".  
  
Rawk On!!!111 Chapter 7 - in which I use all the adjectives in my vocabulary  
  
The first day of term dawned overcast and dreary, mirroring Ginny's mood perfectly. She knew that once aboard the Hogwarts express she would no longer have Bill's protection, and over the past week she had grown closer to Bill then ever before. At breakfast that morning she noticed he had also adopted a less sunnier mood then usual and spoke only in gruff single syllable words.  
  
But in the midst of all the blackness there was a single beacon of light, the shine of Draco's platinum blonde hair. Since the night he had found her on the bathroom floor she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. At night she lay under the covers, hugging herself tight, pretending that they were his arms around her. When the desperate craving for his company got too much for her Ginny used music to take her mind off it. Dancing around the guest room she sang along, in her husky, but angelic, voice.  
  
"The little things, little things  
  
They always hang around  
  
The little things, little things  
  
They try to bring me down  
  
The little things, little things  
  
They just won't go away  
  
The little things, little things  
  
Make me who I am today"  
  
Ginny hummed the tune now as she packed her trunk. This year no school uniforms went into it, Ginny was tired of uniforms and protocol and wanted to rebel. Instead went all the clothes Ginny had got from Hot Topic. Also into the trunk went all her new school books. Ginny had passed the Ordinary Wizarding Levels with 18 O.W.L's, the most ever recorded, even more then Hermione. The classes she were taking were Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Herboloy. Along with that went her recently charmed Discman, Firebolt 5000 and of course all her Cds.  
  
It took Ginny longer then usual to decide what to wear. After an hour of careful mixing and matching she produced what she believed to be the perfect outfit. A short black dress with dark grey contrast stitch, safety pin and D-ring detail, X stud accents, shoulder chains, two front pockets and a zip front entry was worn over hot pink cargo pants with front and back pockets, leg pockets, black and grey contrast stitch, belt loops and a zip fly with button closure. Her feet were adorned with Black Multi Velcro Platform Boots, featuring multiple Velcro buckles and a padded armour front. 2 1/2" at the toe and 4 1/2" at the heel. Her hair was braided into two messy plaits and on each wrist were 30 or so black and hot pink rubber bracelets. Today her make-up matched her clothing perfectly, with thick black mascara and hot pink eye-shadow and lipstick.  
  
After saying goodbye to Bill Ginny stepped up to the fireplace and pinched a little floo powder from its place on the mantle. Spelling her trunk to be weightless she walked into the now green flames and said in a clear voice, "Platform nine and three-quarters!"  
  
A/N: Well, I was going to get her aboard the train in this chapter but I felt that I hadn't described Ginny's clothing lately, and obviously needed to do so immediately. All descriptions of clothing are taken from the Hot Topic Website ().  
  
Till the next chapter - quiet-apparition. 


End file.
